The present invention relates generally to the field of booster water pump systems for garden hoses. More specifically the present invention relates to booster water pump systems having housings that support hose reels.
Typically, homes using municipal or well water are limited to water from a faucet or bibcock at a pressure of about 40-60 pounds per square inch (psi), flowing at a rate of about 3-5 gallons per minute (gpm). However, unassisted municipal or well water pressure and flow rate may be insufficient to effectively scrub surfaces, quickly water plants, or controllably spray distant cleaning targets. As such, booster pumps provide extra water pressure and flow for indoor or outdoor applications, such as gardening, cleaning, or other applications. Water pressure levels produced by booster pumps are low enough that conventional garden hoses may be used, but high enough to meet the requirements of various tasks.
Devices other than garden hose boosting pumps, such as powered pressure washers for example, are known to be used to clean dirt, paint, or mold from pavement, brick face, cement, or other surfaces. To achieve such results, these devices may generally provide a water stream with a high pressure (e.g., 1400 psi), but with reduced flow rate (e.g., 1.3-1.4 gpm). Heavy duty pressure washers may provide streams with even higher pressures (e.g., 3000-5000 psi) and possibly greater flow rates (e.g., 3.5 gpm). The high pressure streams of heavy duty pressure washers may facilitate more demanding tasks, such as resurfacing or cutting of materials, which may require extremely powerful flows. High-pressure hose lines and spray guns are used with heavy duty pressure washers.